There is a great need to facilitate dissemination of empirically based methods in addiction treatment. Motivational Interviewing (Ml) is an empirically supported therapeutic approach developed by Miller and Rollnick and is in high demand for training. Yet, there is a lack of reliable and ecologically valid assessment methods for evaluating Ml training needs and outcomes. In the current application, the investigators propose to develop and validate a novel method of assessing clinician skill with Ml by creating a Computer-Adapted Standardized Patients Instrument (CASPI) deliverable in DVD-ROM format with the potential to be used in any setting with a personal computer. The product would provide a widely accessible and cost-efficient alternative to existing methods of clinician Ml skill assessment. If successful, the CASPI methodology could be developed for many empirically derived treatments. Methods to accurately assess clinician skills at modest costs should greatly facilitate dissemination of research-based interventions. In Phase I work will include developing a prototype of the CASPI and conducting a pilot evaluation of usability, reliability, and concurrent validity with a small sample of addictions treatment professionals. In Phase II, a larger randomized study of the revised CASPI will be conducted to evaluate construct validity in comparison with tapes of actual standardized patient encounters and sessions with patients in addiction treatment, as well as evaluate the CASPI as an index of training outcomes. The research and development team has extensive experience with Ml and with technology applications for training in academic and small business contexts.